Sun Of 2PM
by Kaname Chu
Summary: Uma Sátira com a série Twilight
1. Cidadezinha No fim Do mundo

*** Observação antes de começar a Fic: Os personagens aqui são baseados no do Filme, e não nos do livro, então, tentem se focalizar no filme, assim fica mais divertida a fic.***

Era uma vez... a muito muito tempo uma atrás... uma linda jovem, chamada Isabella Swan, ela nasceu na quente cidade de Phoenix, no Arizona, e viveu com sua mãe lá, mas com o temp oteve que se mudar... pois sua mãe se casara novamente, e seu novo marido era um jogador de baisebol que viajava muito... então...

- CARALHO!!!!!!!!!!!! Porra Meu, que coisa GAAAAY. (Y)  
- De quem é essa voz que ta atrapalhando minha narrativa da introdução?  
- É minha seu burro!!! Bella Swan, não é pra me chamar de Isabella, FIRMÃO?  
- Ih Olha a pentelha, atrapalha a narrativa e ainda quer botar moral. Se liga Guria.  
- Guria é seu

(As frases que viriam a seguir foram censuradas por causa do Horario)

- Olha, Senhorita Bella Swan, deixa eu continuar minha narrativa, depois você pode fazer o que quiser. okay?  
- Firmeza então. u_u  
- Continuando...

Então a jovem Bella foi morar com seu pai, na cidade de Fork...

- Aquele fim de mundo nublado. Mó infernoa quele lugar.  
- AHHH VAI A MERDA!! Desisto de Narrar a História dessa guria. Pula logo pra parte que ela vai pra escola...

- Primeiro dia de aula, numa escola no fim do mundo, numa cidade perdida no mapa, eu mereço... esse povo fica me olhando o tempo inteiro, ja veio um cara com mó pinta de viado da encima de mim e uma patty fofoqueira me atazanar, aquele agrotinho do audio visual, Eric o nome dele, eu acho, era até maneirinho, mas começou a dar encima de mim. - Bella pensava isso enquanto caminhava pelos corredores da escola. - Bem qual é a minha próxima aula, deve ser... - Bella entra numa sala cheia de alunos - FUDÊNCIO A AULA JA COMEÇOU.

Bella Entra na sala timidamente e vai até o professor, se apresenta como a aula nova ele pede que ela se sente.. Aula de matematica, um saco, ela fica entediada metade da aula e dorme a outra metade, enfim toca o sinal e ela sai correndo apra o inrtevalo, para seu azar, Jéssica, a patty chata, a encontra e faz com que ela se sente junto a ela e um pessoal em uma mesa. conversas futeis e inuteis.

- Você viu o novo High School Musical? - Dizia um tal de Mike  
- Eu vi. *O* - Dizia A Jessy.  
- Mike, você parece um fugitivo do High School Musical - Pensava bella...

Eis que por algum inferno de motivo idiota Bella Swan resolve Olha pela janela e vê um bando de viadinho entrando no refeitório... Jessy percebe seu olhar...

- Quem são aqueles? - Bella pegunta apra Jessy.  
- Eles? São os Cullens, filhos do Dr. Cullen.  
- Hmm...  
- Aquela baixinha bonitinha É Alice...  
- Hmm...  
- Junto a Ela está o Seu namorado, Jasper...  
- Pohhhaaaa, ela tem um puta mal gosto eihn? aquela desgraça tem um cabelo que parece boneco do Max Steel meo. O_O  
- A Loira é a Rosalie, ela é realmente perfeita... - Diz Jessy ignorando o comentário...  
- PERFEITA??? Meu Deus ela aprece um Traveco...  
- O grandalhão é o Namorado dela, Emmett.  
- Um Playba encrenquero... E aquele ultimo ali?  
- Ele? - Jessy diz apontando pro rapaz de cabelos cor de bronze - Ele é Edward Cullen, o unico solteiro dentre eles... mas aparentemente, ninguem daqui é boa o suficiente pra ele.  
- Ele é até bonitinho, jeitinho de viado, usa batom, mas nada que não se resolva facil na cama. /hoho

O resto do recreio Bella e Edward ficaram se encarando... o Sinal tocou e ela foi para a aula... Biologia...

Bem meus amores e minhas amoras, essa é a primeira fic que eu posto aqui. *O*  
/sensualseduction  
é uma fic só pra zuar, sacaneando bastante twilight, e com alguma base no filme. ;X  
Primeiro cap meio chatinho, mas agente sobrevive, conforme eu for desenvolvendo a história ela fica mais divertosa e sensual. 8DD

Bem é isso, espero que quem ler goste.  
;**************


	2. Ele é mesmo GAY?

Capitulo 2 - Ele É MEsmo Gay???

Mike resolveu levar Bella até sua sala de biologia no caminho ele dizia coisas como:

-Hey Bella, se precisar de ajuda em casa, qualquer coisa,a té mesmo arrumar seu chuveiro, só me chamar. - Ele dizia com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Muito obrigada Mike, mas o Charlie pode cuidar disso - Ela retrucava. E completava com o pensamento - Trocar o chuveiro? que jeito mais old de querer levar uma agrota pra cama... faça-me o favor seu fugitivo do HSM. ¬¬

Eles caminharam pelo corredor e chegaram até a Sala... Bella olhou pela sala e viu... Aquele rosto homosexual, e aquela boca cheia de batom, aqueles olhos dourados... Era Edward Cullen... Ela abriu um leve sorriso abobalhado ao ve-lo, sem entender a porra do motivo...

- PERA LAH!!!!

-Affeew, lah vem ela atrapalhar minha anrrativa... DINOVO. Todo Cap Vais er assim porra?

- Vai Meo Irmão!! Se nom gostou cai dentro, Morô?

- ¬¬ Que foi agora pentelha pé no saco?

- Nem vem com olhinhos Alt Gr+6 pro meu lado truta. U_U

- FALA LOGO O QUE FOI CARALHO! TENHO QUE CONTINUAR A PRORA DA NARRATIVA!

- Ihh, extressada... Não falo mais nada também não. U_U

-Ahhh Vai tomar no cu. U_U

- _|_

- Se não falar eu vou continaur a Narrativa.

-Continua Logo powha!! _|_¬¬_|_

Uma leve brisa passou por bella levando seu aroma até Edward... Que reagiu do jeito mais homosexual possivel... Ele tampou o nariz e tentou prender a respiração... o Sorriso no rosto de bella sumiu....

- Senhorita Swan... Senhorita Swan... ADOLESCENTE INUTIL E SURDA!! - Dizia o professor tentando a tirar do transe pela surpresa do momento

- Ta me ouvindo agora poha?

-To Seu mal educado...

- É pra você se sentar-se na cadeira...

- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- Que foi??

- A redundanciaaaa. :X

-Que redundancia?

- "Você se sentar-se"...

-O que tem?

- MEO DEOS, DAI ME PACIENCIA PQ SE DER FORÇA EU MATO... SE É VOCÊ NÃO PRECISA DO "SE" NO FINAL DO SENTAR-SE... NÃO TEM COMO EU ME SENTAR VOCÊ NA CADEIRA! POWHA!

- Ahhh Vai se fuder garota chata e senta logo lá do lado do cullen...

-Além de Biologo é analfabeto.. fazer o que neh?

Bella se sentou junto ao Ed e ele chegou um pouco para o lado...

- Cara, eu to fedendo? - Pensou Bella enquanto cheirava o próprio corpo discretamente- Não to, eu to até cherosa, melhor perfume que eu tinha eu passei... o que será?? Será que ele é gay mesmo e não gosta de perfume feminino?

Enquanto isso edward fazia o possivel pra ficar o mais longe dela possivel...

- Esse cheiro... Que powha... ESSA MINA CHEIA MUITO BEM... cara, esse cheiro é bom de mais pra uma garota, me da vontade de morder ela... eu nunca senti esse cheiro antes... droga eu preciso me controlar... - Edward tentava se afastar do cheiro de Bella o maximo possivel. - E eu queria que a mente dela não estivesse fechada. '-'

A aula foi passando, Edward se perguntando por que o cheiro dela era tão bom e Bella se eprguntando por que Edward se afastava dela... No segundo em que o sinal bateu Edward ja estava de pé e ja havia recolhido seu material, quando o sinal terminou de tocar ele ja havia saido pela porta...

-Eu queria poder ler a mente dele... - Bella sussurrou...

-Mente de quem? - Perguntou a voz familair de Mike que estava na mesa de bella...

-Do professor e pra poder pegar as respostas quando ele passar a prova, acorda fi.. sai da mesa que eu to recolhendo o material. - Disse Bella emburrada.

- certo... certo... Não ta mais aqui quem sentou na mesa...

-Continuo te vendo. - Disse Bella secamente apra Mike..

-Errr?

-To brincando. ^^ - Mentiu bella...

Os dois sairam da aula bella resolveu passar na secretaria para ver os horarios mas se deparou com o que menos queria.. Edward Cullen estava lah.. ele gritava...

- ME COLOQUE EM FISICA, MATEMATICA, CINE´TICA QUANTICA, QUALQUER COISA...

-Me desculpe mas não tem nada que eu possa por para substituir seu horario de biologia..

) Mas tem que-- nesse momento Ed sentiu o cheiro de bella entrando na sala - Ahh esquece... - ele saiu batendo a porta...

_Nice, tudo que eu queria... - pensou Bella, ela saiu da sala correndo, sua vontade era de ir atrás de Edward e dizer poucas e boas... mas quando chegou ao corredor esse ja havia sumido...

Bella foi para casa, e a notie chegou logo, ela falou com a mãe e a mãe ficou enxendo o saco...

-E os agrotos dai? como Eles são ja esta com algum namoradinho?

-Affews mãe fala sério... Não me enxe o saco com esse assunto firmeza? - Disse bella irritada...

Sua mãe tentou continaur o assunto mas não deu certo, ela desligou, mais tarde bella fora dormir, antes disso ela ficara se eprguntando se edward era gay... A noite ela teve um Sonho com Edward numa parada Gay...

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bem peoples.. ta ae o cap 2.^^

espero que tenham gostado.

Eu achei beeem mais ou menos. ç.ç

Mas okay.

I Will Survive. (que coisa gay de se dizer não?)

Escrever uma fic satirizando um filme é mais complexo do que eu pensava, mas eu irei continaur tentando, em rbeve posto o cap 3. Amo vcs meus leitores. *O***  
**

**Respondendo:**

**Melaine Stryders: **

huasashuashu caaaalma, Carlaiou ainda irá aparecer. :XX

Também te amo, coisa sonsa. _|_

**Bella Yo':**

shausahuashusahusahuhuas Valeew. o/ Eu também tava louco pra escrever uma fic sacaneando o filme. ;X xDD Escreve uam também, Dou mó Apoio. o/

**mary anne brandon:**

Só mostrei a Bella sua verdadeira personalidade xDDD

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
